User blog:BeMySomeone/Tremont Falls Episode 105- Get Back
(Dana and Nadine are walking to school together) Dana- One year anniversary. This is a big deal, Nay. Nadine- It so it, Day. Dana- Want to know what I got him? Nadine- Something sports related, I’m sure. Dana- A football signed by his favorite player Tom Tucker! Nadine- Oh my God, where’d you get it? Dana- EBay, duh. Cable- Dana with a football? Apocalypse anyone? Dana- Shut up, it’s for Kev. Cable- Who’s the signature of? Dana- Tom Tucker, his favorite. Cable- Whoa, that must have been big bucks! Dana- Nope, just $500 online. Cable- You do know that most signed sports stuff online is fake, right? Dana- Well…he doesn’t need to know that. Nadine- Just tell him your dad knows the dude. Your dad knows a lot of celebrities. Dana- Movie star celebrities, no football players. Cable- It’s a good cover up, I’d go with it. Dana- Lie to him about the present I got him? Whatever, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. (Misty and Lindsay are walking into Mr. Fisk’s room) Misty- Want to give me your homework to copy? Lindsay- You didn’t do it again? Why didn’t you just ask me last night? Misty- I didn’t want to do homework last night. Mr. Fisk- Girls, may I have a moment? Lindsay- Uh, sure. What’s up? Mr. Fisk- You two are good friends with Lacey right? Misty- Yeparooni. Mr. Fisk- How is she doing? There’s this rumor going around that I’m sure is nothing more than a rumor…but as a teacher I need to be concerned. Lindsay- What rumor? Mr. Fisk- Is Lacey taking drugs? Some kids said she was acting strange yesterday behind the school. Lindsay- ...I-I’m sure she was just being funny, sir. But we’ll talk to her about it. Mr. Fisk- I don’t want to have to send her to guidance over a rumor, I’m sure you girls will deal with this? Misty- All over it, sir. Mr. Fisk- I’ll need a report from you two tomorrow, thanks. (Lindsay and Misty walk to their seats) Misty- She’s taking drugs again? Lindsay- We can’t draw to conclusions just yet, I mean she said she would never do that again, right? Misty- Well last time I checked, drugees weren’t the most reliable people on the planet. (Lindsay looks concerned and sighs) (Dana is sneaking up on Kevin at his locker) Dana- Gotcha! Kevin- Whoa, babe. Don’t scare me like that. (They kiss and Dana holds out a bag) Kevin- What’s this? Dana- It’s a special day, babe. Happy one year! Kevin- One year already? Dana- Time flies when you’re having fun, right? Kevin- I guess so. No…this isn’t… Dana- Oh, but it is. Do you like it? Kevin- Like? I love it, Tom Tucker…I’m gonna pee my pants. Dana- Please don’t, just kiss me. (They kiss and Cable walks up to then) Cable- Kill the PDA peeps. Dana- See Cabe, I told you he’d love it. Cable- Yup. Kevin- I’m going to have to cancel our plans for tonight, man. I gotta take my lady out for something special. Cable- Man, really? That’s low. Dana- You’ll get over it, let’s go to class, babe. (They leave and Cable smacks the locker. Now Lacey is sitting at a table and Misty and Lindsay walk up to her) Lacey- Don’t have time right now guys. Writing a speech for the meeting later today. Lindsay- You can make time for this. Lacey- Seriously? Fine, what’s racking your brain? Misty- We’ve heard some…things around school. Lacey- Things? Lindsay- Some people said that you were high last night behind the school and Mr. Fisk is worried. Lacey- It’s a stupid rumor, get over it. Lindsay- I know, but you said you would never get high again and…we were worried you broke that promise. Lacey- I’m going to break something if you don’t leave me alone to write this speech, okay? Misty- Whatever, Miss Moody. (Lindsay and Misty walk a few feet away) Misty- Is she high right now? Lindsay- I have no clue…maybe we should talk to Mr. Fisk. Misty- And what? Get her suspended? Expelled? Lindsay- You think they would do that? Misty- Taking drugs on school grounds? Hell, yeah. You might even get charged. Lindsay- Like…police charged? Misty- Yeah, I think we should just talk to her when she’s not so…stressed. Lindsay- I’ll talk to her after the meeting and see if she wants to sleep over or something. Would your parents be cool with that? Misty- They already have 1 teen girl staying with then, why not another for a night? Under the circumstances, I think we could win them over. Lindsay- Should we be worried yet? Misty- Not just yet. Maybe tonight, maybe not. We’ll see… (Cable is sitting outside and Nadine comes up to him) Nadine- That seat taken? Cable- Pop a squat, red. Nadine- Interesting nickname, I like. I’ve seen enough PDA between Kev and Day to last me the rest of my life. Cable- I wish everyone would just shut up about them! I mean my God, it’s not like they’re the match made in heaven or anything. Nadine- I think they are, Dana’s less…brutal around Kevin. He calms her down. Cable- You’re wrong… Nadine- Huh? Cable- Nothing. Where are they anyway? Nadine- Dana was at her locker and Kevin I haven’t seen for a little bit. Cable- I’ll talk to you later, red. Nadine- Okay… (Cable pushes through the doors and goes to Dana’s locker) Dana- Hey, Cabe. Gotta run, do you need something? (Cable grabs Dana’s arm) Dana- Uh, that kinda hurts, stop. Cable- Where is Kevin? Dana- I don’t know…let go, Cabe. You’re hurting me. (Cable stares at her for a second and then lets go) Cable- Sorry, gotta jet. See ya love! Dana- Love? (Nadine runs up to Dana) Nadine- What was that about? Dana- I don’t know…but he hurt me. Nadine- Oh my God, he left a mark on your arm. You’d better talk to Kevin about that. Dana- No…why make him upset. I’m sure Cabe’s just excited or something… (Dana squints when she touches her arm. Now Lacey is walking behind the school) Kevin- I thought you would never show up. Lacey- And miss this? No way. How much? Kevin- I got a jar of all kinds of crap. I don’t even know what most of it is. Experiment with it, I guess. Lacey- How much? Kevin- Uhhh…I’ll give you a break and say three for today. (Lacey counts her money and gives him $300) Kevin- Pleasure doing business with you, chum. (Kevin hands Lacey a baggie full of assorted pills. Seann sees them together and calls after Lacey) Seann- Hey, Lace! Lacey- Crap, say I’m secretly giving you lessons or something. Kevin- What kind of lessons? Lacey- Math, I don’t know. Seann, what’s up. Seann- What are you doing with him? (Lacey grabs Seann by the arm and drags him away, looking back at Kevin and winking) Lacey- I’m tutoring him but don’t tell anyone okay? Neither of us want anyone to know we’re acquainted with each other. Seann- Damn, if Dana found out, say goodbye to your head. Lacey- Exactly…so keep them between us, please? Seann- No problem. Wanna get lunch or something? Lacey- I actually have a meeting to go to. Talk to you later? Seann- Good luck. (Dana is searching the halls for Kevin and finally spots him) Dana- Kev!! Kevin- Hey, babe. What’s up? Dana- Nothing, but what are you planning for tonight? Kevin- It’s a surprise. Why would I tell you? Dana- I need to know what to wear! Kevin- Well I would wear an extremely skimpy bikini and flip flops. Maybe a hat. Dana- Where are we going, the beach? Kevin- Too corny? Dana- Try perfect. (They kiss and Cable walks in-between the two, breaking them up) Cable- Get a room! Kevin- Thanks man, real nice! Dana- Cable, what’s your problem? Cable- You. You guys make me sick. If you’re going to make out, do it somewhere else! Dana- Look around, buddy. People are hugging and kissing everywhere! If you’re jealous or something, maybe you should stop being such a- (Cable punches Dana in the gut) Kevin- Cable! (Kevin smashes Cable against a locker and gets in his face) Kevin- Don’t you ever touch her again, you hear me? (Kevin pushes Cable to the side and runs to Dana) Dana- Kevin, I’m gonna- (Dana pukes on the floor and Kevin holds onto her) Kevin- Let’s go to the nurse and then stop by the principal’s office. Nadine- Dana! What happened Kevin? Kevin- Cable went all crazy on Dana and punched her. Can you find him and see what’s up? Nadine- No problem, but is she going to be okay? Kevin- She’ll probably have stomach pains for the rest of the day, but we have to go to the nurse ASAP, talk to you later about what you find out. Nadine- Okay… (Lacey is coming out of her meeting and Lindsay bumps into her) Lindsay- Hey, how’d the meeting go? Lacey- Boring. I didn’t even have to speak, I spent all afternoon writing a stupid speech for nothing. Lindsay- I’m sorry, that sucks. Misty got permission from her parents to have the sleepover. You game? Lacey- Not tonight, I’m busy. Lindsay- Lace, you have to! Lacey- No, I don’t. Maybe some other night. Lindsay-…Mr. Fisk asked me and Mist to keep an eye on you, okay? Lacey- What? So you never even wanted the sleepover? You just followed orders? Lindsay- No, we’re worried about you Lace. Seann said he saw you with Kevin behind the school. What were you doing with him? Lacey- I’m his tutor but he doesn’t want anyone to know, okay? Stop worrying about me, I’m fine. Lindsay- No you’re not, I can see it in your eyes. You’ve been distant lately. Lacey- Okay Buddha, I got a lot on my plate and I’m stressed. Why should you be worried? Lindsay- Me and Misty think you might be taking drugs again… Lacey- I don’t have time for you and your rumors okay? Leave me alone and let me do my work, okay? (Lacey goes into the bathroom and goes into a stall, taking out the baggie of pills Kevin gave her) Lacey- Let’s hope this does the trick… (Lacey takes it and looks for another one in the bag. Cable is listening to music outside and Nadine sits near him) Nadine- Hey, Cabe. Cable- What up red? Nadine- You okay? Cable- Kevin talked to you didn’t he? Nadine- Why’d you freak out like that? Is everything okay? Cable- The truth? (Nadine nods) Cable- Promise this conversation stays between the two of us. Nadine- Sure, whatever you want. Cable- Dana belongs to me. She’s my property, not Kevin’s. Nadine- Dana isn’t anyone’s property. Cable- If I have to take Kevin down, I’ll do it. Whatever it takes to get what’s rightfully mine… Nadine- Cable, what are you talking about? Kev and Dana have been dating for a year and you haven’t said anything about this before. Cable- Yeah, well I want her and now I’m going to get her. Nadine- Cabe, I can tell you now to save yourself the trouble and forget about this stupid crush. Dana isn’t into you. (Cable reaches over to Nadine and misses grabbing her arm) Cable- Who are you to make that decision!? Nadine- Cable, you’re scaring me. Calm down. Cable- Where is she? This is my time! Nadine- Stay away. From me, from Dana, from Kevin. Just stay away. (Nadine runs away and Cable punches the table. The final bell rings and Lacey is walking out of the school) Seann- Lacey, what’s up? Lacey- Seann! Hi! Seann-…Hi. You wanna hang out or something? Lacey- I think I’m going to puke. Maybe after that. Seann-…uh… Lacey- I’m going to go buy a lizard, I’ve always wanted one! Seann- Are you okay? Lacey- A girl can’t be a little emotional?! Seann- You just seem a little…over the top. You didn’t take anything did you? Lacey- I just took some toilet paper from the bathroom, that’s all. (Lacey opens her purse and toilet paper falls out everywhere) Seann- Lace, why’d you unroll the whole thing? Lacey- Suuuuure I did… Seann- Right…well I’ll see you later. (Seann walks away as Lacey starts throwing the paper in the air. Nadine rushes up to Kevin and Dana at her locker) Kevin- Did you talk to him? Nadine- Stay the hell away from him, guys. He’s a lunatic. Dana- What did he do? Nadine- He called you his property or something and said he’s going to fight Kevin for you. Kevin- What? Is he on drugs or something? Nadine- I don’t know, it was really scary. (Charlie comes up to them) Charlie- Guys, Cable is outside spray painting something about Dana on the sidewalk. Dana- What? Charlie- Follow me. (They get outside and see I OWN DANA spray painted on the street) Nadine- Oh my God… Charlie- What’s this mean? Kevin- it means I got a guy to beat later. Dana- Not today Kevin. It’s our anniversary, don’t get in trouble today. Kevin- EVERYONE, WHERE DID CABLE GO? Misty- He went that way, good luck man. (Kevin starts running in that direction and Dana follows him) Dana- Kevin stop it! Kevin- I gotta make this guy understand Dana, the best way I can. (Kevin pounds on Cable’s car window and Cable rolls it down) Cable- Sup my man? (Kevin opens the door and throws Cable to the ground) Kevin- What the hell is your problem? Cable- Man, what’s yours? Get off me! Kevin- You think you own my girlfriend? Cable- What? I never said that! (Kevin starts punching Cable in the face and Cable pushes him off) Dana- Stop it!! Cable- What did I do? Kevin- You spray painted that on the sidewalk? Cable- Spray paint, what the hell are you talking about? (Dana starts crying and Mr. Fisk runs over to the scene, grabbing both guys) Mr. Fisk- What is the problem here? Kevin- This guys a lunatic! Cable- He just threw me out of my car and started beating me! Mr. Fisk- Dana? Are you alright? (Dana runs off crying harder) Mr. Fisk- Vander’s office-now! (Mr. Fisk grabs them by the collars and drags them inside. Lacey is walking home and stops when she sees some guys down an alley) Guy 1- Hey, we got a lady here. Now it’s time for a party. Lacey- What’ve you got? Guy 2- What do you want? Lacey- Strongest thing you have. Guy 1- That’d be this nice little herb here. It’s a little thing called dope. Ever heard of it? Lacey- Definitely…never tried it before though… (Guy 2 gives Lacey the bag and she starts feeling it) Lacey- How do you… Guy 1- Want me to roll it for you? Lacey- Yeah…thanks. What does it feel like? Guy 2- You feel weightless. You feel like nothing matters, you don’t have a care in the world. Lacey- That’s exactly what I need right now… (Guy 1 hands her the lit roll and she slowly puts it in her mouth and inhales) Guy 2- You like? Lacey- …Try love. (They all laugh and she sits down on a crate. Cable and Kevin are sitting at Vander’s desk) Mr. Vander- You boys know no physical conflict is permitted on school grounds. That’s just common sense. So, what started this whole MMA match? Kevin- This guy’s a psycho. Cable- He just came to my car, pulled me out and started beating me. Mr. Vander- C’mon, Mr. Bollard. Kevin must have had some reason for beating you. Kevin- He said that my girlfriend is his property and spray painted on the street that he owns her. Mr. Vander- Was that you, Mr. Bollard? Cable- Why would I do that, sir? She’s one of my best friends. Kevin- Are you being serious right now? Mr. Vander- A week’s detention for both of you starting now. Maybe you can figure this out with all that spare time. Kevin- But sir, I have a special date right now. I can’t stay later! Mr. Vander- I don’t want to hear it Mr. Jenkins. (Kevin slams his head on the table. Now Seann, Misty, Lindsay, and Charlie are at a table together talking) Charlie- Are you sure she was high? Seann- She unrolled all the toilet paper from the bathroom and stuffed it in her purse. What do you think? Lindsay- Why won’t she just admit it? Everyone knows already. Misty- We think she has a problem, but maybe she doesn’t think she does. Seann- How could we let this happen? Charlie- I bet she was buying drugs from Kevin too, not tutoring him. Misty- Well, obviously. Lindsay- You guys, our friend is in trouble and we’re going to have to help her. I don’t want to have to go to the teachers or her parents or anything, but if it comes down to that…we’re going to have to. Seann- Whatever it takes to make her better… Lindsay- We’ll do it… (Dana and Nadine are in Dana’s room and she’s crying) Dana- He had to beat him up, didn’t he? Nadine- Sweetie, I’m sorry. Dana- Now I’m alone on my one year anniversary…this sucks. Nadine- You have me, I’m not going anywhere. Dana- Yeah…great. (Dana rolls her eyes and buries her face in the pillow as Nadine tries to comfort her) Dana- He acted like he didn’t even do anything, Nay. Nadine- Of course he did it. Dana- I know, but he sounded serious when he had no idea what was going on. Nadine- That’s weird… Dana- I don’t want Kevin being around him…I think he’s dangerous. Nadine- We’ve known him since grade six…I don’t get it. Dana- Me neither…I’m just worried. (Cable and Kevin are in a dark classroom alone for detention) Cable- We need to talk about what happened… Kevin- Mrs. Walters will be back any second. Cable- Why did you attack me all of a sudden? Kevin- Are you seriously still not fessing up to anything? Cable- I didn’t do anything! Kevin- You spray painted I OWN DANA on the school parking lot! Cable- That wasn’t me, Kev, I swear. Kevin- So Charlie just makes it up that you were doing it? Why would he do that? Cable- Nadine probably put him up to it… Kevin- Nadine? Cable- That chick’s a freak, man. Kevin- What did she do? Cable- She starts hitting on me and trying to get into my pants so I slap her away and she says I’m an abuser or something. Kevin-…Are you serious? Cable- Don’t trust a word she says. Kevin- She did say you called Dana your property. So she just said that because she needed revenge on you? Cable- Like I said…that chick’s a freak. You’d better watch her with Dana. Who knows the crap she’s putting in that girl’s head. She may try to put her against you or something. Kevin- I can’t believe this…and I thought you were the nut job. I’m sorry for beating you up, but you can see now why I did. Cable- Yeah, I don’t blame you man. Kevin- I’ll talk to Nadine tomorrow and tell Dana to stay away. Cable- Nice, just don’t tell Nadine I told you any of this, who knows what she would do. Kevin- Oh, totally. We never had this conversation. Cable- Perfect. Kevin- Nadine…I'm gonna take down that bitch. Category:Blog posts